


Boyfriend

by annie1017



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie1017/pseuds/annie1017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Kris five tries and three idiotic friends to ask out the cute blond from the subway train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

  
1.  
  
The door to line 10 train of the Beijing subway has already started to close when Kris decides to take the last four steps of the stairs with a single flying leap.  
  
“Ge, hurry up!” Tao, having started running earlier, is waving frantically from inside.  
  
Letting out a curse, Kris sprints the last few meters, hair flying out of his face and backpack swinging wildly off one shoulder. He has to turn his body so that he’s completely perpendicular to the closing doors, but he slides in.  
  
“That was close,” Sehun observes in a flat, toneless voice.  
  
Kris kind of wants to punch him in the face, but instead settles for hunching over, hands on his knees, and trying to catch his breath. Jongin and Sehun are still coming down from the adrenaline high of dancing on stage in front of hundreds, and Tao is always in shape from wushu. Kris, on the other hand, is utterly unprepared to break into sudden sprints without consequence.  
  
The train has started moving by the time Kris is calm enough to sit down. The low humming sound of wheels on the track has him automatically pulling out headphones as he plops down next to Tao.  
  
“You’re getting old,” Tao says, eyeing him with a judging gaze.  
  
Kris rolls his eyes.  
  
“Gramps, let’s go clubbing tonight.” Jongin says, moving to stand in front of Tao and Kris. “I think you need to get laid.”  
  
“I second that,” Sehun nods.  
  
Tao pouts. “But we’re going to the zoo tomorrow morning,” he whines. “Pandas don’t look nearly as cute when you’re hungover.”  
  
“Personal experience?” Sehun asks, sympathetically.  
  
As Sehun moves aside to dodge Tao’s assault, Kris’ eyes land on the boy sitting across from them in the trains, eyes wide in amusement. He is blond, with soft features and a baby face. Suddenly, Kris is horrified that this beauty is now aware of both his lack of a love life and his love for fluffy animals.  
  
Following the direction of Kris' gaze, Jongin's eyes also land on the blond. His face breaks into a big, knowing smile.  
  
"Lu Han!" he calls happily. "Hi!"  
  
Kris kind of wants to crawl into a hole because _wow_ of course, with his luck, Jongin would know the hot guy. Now the blond will be able to attach his name to 'that guy who has no game and loves pandas.'  
  
"Hey?" Lu Han replies nervous, eyes flicking back and forth between Kris and Jongin.  
  
"Lu Han is our TA for Calc," Sehun explains with little emotion.  
  
"Sehun is really bad at calculus," Lu Han mutters under his breath, and Jongin bursts into laughter.  
  
Tao blinks, but turns to round on Kris again. "Ge, you're going to the zoo with me, right?"  
  
Kris cringes. Lu Han is looking at him, and Tao is talking about the goddamn zoo, made to entertain kids ten and under.  
  
"Okay," Kris answers tiredly. _It's not like someone as good looking as Lu Han would have been interested, anyway._  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
Kris is half way across the cafeteria when he next spots Lu Han at the end of the line, holding a takeout box. As a grad school student who lives off campus, he only ventures into the school's café about once a week, preferring to prepare his own food with his housemates. However, he has agreed to meet Tao for lunch, and surprisingly, this was the chosen spot.  
  
"Cafeteria food isn't bad," Tao had said over the phone. "They serve Italian on Wednesdays."  
  
By the time that Kris realizes he will have to stand in line right behind Lu Han, it is too late to turn around without looking suspicious and rude. Cursing the gods for his bad luck, he falls into step behind the blond. Maybe, he hopes, Lu Han won't remember him.  
  
"Oh, how was the zoo?"  
  
Nevermind, he remembers.  
  
Kris wishes that a black hole would suddenly appear and swallow him up. Instead, he feels his face flushing and he coughs awkwardly. "Fine," he replies thickly. "Zitao likes pandas."  
  
Lu Han gives him an amused look. "Tao is your…"  
  
"Cousin," Kris finishes. "I'm a grad student, but Tao's friends with Jongin and Sehun, so…" _I hang out with undergrads_ fades with the sound of clattering plates.  
  
Instead of labeling Kris as a loser, Lu Han looks impressed. "I bet they're a lot more fun," he says wistfully.  
  
"And embarrassing," Kris grumbles.  
  
Lu Han reaches for the pizza, and sticks three slices into his box along with breadsticks and dip sauce.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the animals," Lu Han says, voice teasing. "I need to get to my next class. See you around, ah..."  
  
"Kris," Kris supplies. "Kris Wu."  
  
Lu Han nods once, eyes twinkling, before dashing out of the cafeteria and Kris tries not to think about how Lu Han is the perfect height for him to kiss.  
  
When Kris gets to the usual table, Tao, Jongin, and Sehun are talking in low voices, heads close together and looking beyond suspicious.  
  
"What?" he barks, breaking them up.  
  
Sehun springs back in surprise and knocks over a bottle of ketchup, which falls on Jongin's foot.  
  
"We were talking about math homework," Tao says, blinking innocently back. Kris doesn't believe it one bit, but is too busy wishing for that black hole to investigate.  
  
  
  
  
  
3.  
  
They do go clubbing after midterms, and Kris sees Lu Han dressed in a glittery tank and tight black jeans, taking to yet another familiar face at the bar. He makes to turn around, but Yixing has already spotted him.  
  
"Kris, over here!" Yixing calls.  
  
Kris curses under his breath, plasters on a smile, and walks up to give Yixing an one armed hug. "Long time no see," he greets. There is a reason for that, Kris thinks. Everything time he sees Yixing, the grad student who drinks alcohol like it's water, he ends up drunk and doing something very stupid.  
  
"Lu Han, remember when I told you about that time I broke into the Olympic Park and pissed in the - yeah, I was with him."  
  
"Don't bring that up," Kris groans, wanting to disappear again. "That was not one of my best moments."  
  
"I would hope not," Lu Han says seriously.  
  
"And that other time, with the mannequins," Yixing continues. "Remember when - "  
  
"Let's get you some drinks," Kris interrupts. Anything to shut Yixing up from spilling more embarrasing stories to Lu Han. Kris doesn't get how Yixing, who forgets his own birthday, remembers all of his drunk adventures.  
  
  
  
  
  
4.  
  
There was no bad weather predicted for Monday, but the skies open up with a sudden torrential downpour when Kris is halfway to the bus stop. He runs the rest of the way, but still ends up with wet hair and water down his back. He buys an umbrella from a street vendor, just in case, and flops down on the bench with a sigh.  
  
When the bus comes, of course, Lu Han is the first person he sees.  
  
"Fate is really fucking with me," he mutters as he scans his transit pass. Of all people, why does it have to be Lu Han who sees him at his worst every single time?  
  
"Kris, why are you soaked if you have an umbrella?" Lu Han asks, eyeing him skeptically.  
  
"I just bought it," Kris replies. "For when I get off, in case …" His voice trails off as he looks out of the window. The rain has stopped, and sunlight peeks out from behind the scattering clouds. He sighs heavily and shrugs.  
  
"You're dripping water on me," Lu Han says, snapping Kris out of his pit of self-pity.  
  
Kris attempts to reposition his body, and ends up dropping his wet umbrella onto Lu Han's lap.  
  
"Shit," Lu Han jumps up in surprise as the water soaks through his denim jeans.  
  
Kris accepts his position as fate's bitch and calmly offers Lu Han a pack of napkins.  
  
  
  
  
5.  
  
When Kris shows up at Tao's request in Wangfujing, he is not prepared to see Lu Han there, looking rather confused himself.  
  
"Jongin said that he and Sehun didn't know Beijing that well and didn't want to get lost," Lu Han says. "They wanted me to go with them since I'm a Beijing native."  
  
"Is that so." Kris knows for a fact that Sehun, Jongin, and Tao all frequent Wangfujing on a regularly basis and are highly unlikely to get lost. Although he is very much not in the mood for fried bugs, he lets the three hyperactive guys drag him into the snack street, calmly accepting the lamb kebabs that are shoved into his hand.  
  
A moment later, all three are gone.  
  
"Uh…" Lu Han spins on the spot, looking for Sehun's platinum blond hair. "Did they just get lost?"  
  
Kris shakes his head. He had seen them exchange a smirk right before dashing off into an oncoming crowd of tourists. "I think they've ditched us," he sighs.  
  
"But why would they invite all the way here just to - _ohhhhhh_." A look of understanding settles over Lu Han's face and he stops in the middle of his sentence, blushing hard.  
  
Kris feels the need to panic. "If you don't - I mean, we can just go back, or find and murder Jongin, Sehun, and Tao or - "  
  
Lu Han interrupts by holding up his phone.  
  
_From: Kim Jongin_  
Have fun on your first date ^.^  
  
"Are you taking me on a date?" Lu Han asks.  
  
Something is extremely strange because Lu Han is smiling. Lu Han is not creeped out or annoyed, but is actually _pleased_.  
  
"Wait, you still want to date me?" Kris gapes. "After - after the thing with the pandas, and knowing that Yixing and I pissed in Olympic Park, and the - "  
  
"Yes," Lu Han interrupts, laughing. "Believe it or not, I still want to go on a date with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Kris decides between the fried starfish and more lamb kebabs that despite how “helpful” his friends have been, he can handle asking Lu Han to be his boyfriend all by himself.)


End file.
